Trouble In Tokoyo
by InkandPaper94
Summary: After Inuyasha heads after Kikyo, Kagome heads home to her own time. When she gets raped, will InuYasha be able to save her before she is killed too? I don't own any of the characters in this story, it was all made by Rumiko Takahashi. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome, Yuka, and Edie walked home from school. "Kagome, how are you and that bossy, stalker boyfriend doing?" Yuka asked.

Kagome frowned at her shroud sounding voice. "For your information, he isn't that rude and he isn't a stalker. He is just protective of me!"

"Kagome, God, don't have a cow." Yuka yelled back. "Whateves, my house is right down the block. Come on Edie." Edie waved goodbye as Yuka stalked off, pulling her behind.

Kagome sighed angrily. InuYasha isn't that much of a jerk. But, I guess I can't really call him my boyfriend. I mean, we never even went out! Kagome stalked home, still angry at Yuka's pettiness. She is always mean about InuYasha, and she hasn't even met the guy to top it all off!

Kagome pulled open the screen door of the main shrine, where she and her family lived. She got out her yellow backpack from her closet and started packing. "Okay," Kagome said when she thought she had everything. She put up her hand and starting checking off items with her fingers. "Text books, lunch boxes, first aid kit, and ramen. That should satisfy everyone." Kagome thrust the one million pound pack over her shoulders and waved goodbye to her mom, brother and grandfather.

On the way to the well house, where she could travel between hers and InuYasha's dimensions of time, Kagome thought out loud, "Maybe I could surprise InuYasha with a treat the next time I go. I don't want to be late now though, or he'll freak!" Kagome yanked the bag onto the ledge of the well and toppled it over. Then she herself jumped in and was encased in a blue glowing light as the shards of the sacred jewel that she owned allowed her to travel to the futile era of Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome expected to be greeted by InuYasha saying, "Finally! Took ya long enough this time, stupid!" But, instead, she was greeted nicely. As soon as she flung herself and her bag over the edge of the well, InuYasha ran up to her with the happiest smile she had ever seen.

Kagome smiled back as InuYasha started to speak. "Kagome, guess what? Today I saw soul collectors entering the forest. Kikyo is nearby!" Kagome's smile dropped, but she managed not to look disappointed. Great! Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo! Why doesn't he freaking write, "I love Kikyo and don't care about Kagome's feelings" on his fore head.

Over in the bushes Miroku, Sango, and Shippoe sat, with sympathetic eyes. "When will he learn?" Sango asked to no one, knowing that it was hopeless.

Kagome swallowed her tears and looked up at InuYasha's glowing face. "Are… are you going after her?" InuYasha nodded excitedly. He was practically jumping up and down. She could tell that he wanted to go now so she forced up a smile. "Go now! What are you waiting for InuYasha! Go!" Kagome said it excitedly, but on the inside she was saying it angrily. InuYasha gave her a quick hug and ran off.

"See you soon Kagome!" InuYasha yelled as he ran off into the forest. Kagome weakly waved back. Sango, Miroku, and Shippoe ran out of the bushes and joined Kagome.

"Kagome, it's okay. He doesn't know what he's doing, that's all." Sango said trying to comfort her.

"Look, its okay." Kagome said reassuringly. "But, I have…a… a huge test to study for." Way to be sutile Kagome! "So, I'm going to go home for a while. Okay?" They all nodded. "I'll leave my backpack here. There's ramen for InuYasha and a first aid kit. Take care!" Kagome waved and jumped back in the well.

As soon as she left, Shippoe walked up to Miroku. "You guys, she doesn't have to study. She left all her books here."

Miroku and Sango didn't act surprised because they knew that the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome sat at the bottom of the well in her own time and thought about this situation. Damn that Kikyo. She is dead. Why can't InuYasha just get over her!? She isn't alive any more so she will have to go to hell sometime! It can't work! Kagome jumped out of the well, and then plopped to her knees. "I'm a horrible person! How could I think those things?"

Even though InuYasha doesn't know what I thought just know, I still feel horrible. I'm going to buy him a treat! Kagome ran off excited and got her spare bike out of the shed.

Excitedly, Kagome rode off to the pet store. When she got there, she bought the biggest bone they had and had it gift rapped. She stopped outside the store and took a pen out of her pocket and wrote "To InuYasha, Love Kagome."

She was putting her pen away as she saw some guy making off with her bike! "Hey!" Kagome yelled as she threw her shoe at the man. It missed as he got away. "Great!" Kagome stomped her foot and looked around. I could take that alley way home. It looks shorter than walking through the city.

Kagome started to get her shoe when a car rushed by and the wind force blew it into a gutter. "Damnit!" Kagome yelled angrily. She stomped off and into the alley way.

Kagome froze with fear as 3 burly shadows appeared behind her. Then a deep male voice said, "Hi there sweet cheeks. Whatcha' doing?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kagome dropped her gift and swung her leg around, to kick the man. The man simply caught her ankle and pushed her to the ground. Towering above her were three giant men. The leader of the gang bent down to her eye level. "Now, honey, that's no way to treat an adult." He slapped her cheek so hard that blood dribbled down her chin.

Kagome stood up and got ready to punch the jerk. All of a sudden, another man came up behind her. "You know little girl, your skirt is awfully short. It could rip easily." The man grabbed the back of her skirt and it ripped. Kagome backed up against the wall, trying to cover the rip.

"Leave me alone, you freaks!" The leader of the gang walked up to Kagome and grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her up to him then pushed her back, forcing her to hit her head. A large lump appeared on her head as she sunk to the ground and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome woke up the next day, tied up to a chair and gagged. Her arms were really sore. She looked up to see them tied up. She tried pulling them down, but that made them feel even worse.

The door burst open as 2 guys appeared. "Your clothes are clean, now we can keep them after you leave." Well, at least they are letting me go… wait, my clothes are… Kagome looked down; she was stripped down to her underwear. She screamed then tried to cover up with her arms but then realized she was tied up.

"Let me go you freaks!"

The men laughed crazily. One man hit her again as another punched her in the stomach. Kagome tried to hide the pain and choke back tears. If I don't show pain or fear, they will lose interest and leave me alone.

"So," one man said, "I guess you aren't hurting yet. Guess we have to take it up a notch." Kagome cringed as she awaited the rest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagome looked up a few hours later through a black eye. She had cuts and bruises all over her body and she thought that her ankle might be broken. She got ready to cry when one man came back in. this is worse than fighting any demon. I can't escape this one!

"So, little lady, are you ready to leave?" Kagome nodded. "If you say so." The man took a knife out of his belt and Kagome gasped. The man cut a slit over the veins in each of her wrists. "Suffer!"

Kagome blacked out again as blood dribbled down her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

InuYasha returned to the well to see Sango and Miroku and Shippoe sitting in front of it, waiting. "Hi guys."

Miroku looked up, "Did you find Kikyo?"

InuYasha looked down disappointedly, "No. I lost her trail. Hey… where is Kagome?" InuYasha looked around.

Sango looked nervous. "Umm… she left right after you did. She had a test that she remembered that she had to study for." Sango lied, nervous.

"Well, that wench is just gonna have to come back, now isn't she." InuYasha jumped down the well, noticing the backpack. Studying my ass!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

InuYasha burst through the kitchen door to Kagome's curious family. "Where is Kagome?"

"Kagome?" Mrs.Higurashi asked, "She is in your world, isn't she."

"Yeah," Kagome's little brother, Sota said, "She left 3 days ago."

"Well, apparently not, because she came back here right away."

"Well, we haven't seen her."

"Oh no!" InuYasha said worriedly as he jumped out the window, throwing a baseball cap over his head. He raced out into the city, and started sniffing around. He found her scent and followed it to a dumpster. In there was her spare bike, completely trashed.

"I smell her again." InuYasha found a gutter and stuck his hand in. He pulled out her tattered shoe. Right by was an alley way. He went in because he smelled her. "It's very faint. Days old even." He followed the scent anyway and came to a big metal door guarded by 2 burly men.

"No one enters the boss's layer while he's doing business!" InuYasha beat up the guys really quickly and easily. He burst through the door.

"Don't move!" A man ordered him as a gun was pointed to his head. A badass smile crept across InuYasha's face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

InuYasha grabbed the mans arm holding the gun and flipped him over then continued on. He went through a few more doors following Kagome's ever increasing scent. He knew she was here. She's here. I smell her clearly. But… it is faint. As if it's fading away. Like, she's here, but leaving. Oh my God!

InuYasha ran double time bursting through doors as he heard men screaming "Wait!" All he did was knocking over all who crossed his path.

Eventually he got to a giant metal door. As soon as he stepped through to the area where the door entrance was, he ducked as a deafening boom shattered the sound waves in his ear drums and he dodged a bullet. He pulled out his sword, Tetsaiga, and fought onward. Kagome's world is seriously dangerous. Plus, I have to hurry. Kagome could be dying right now.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

InuYasha swung the Tetsaiga at the man who fired the bullet. Smoke filled the small room that they were encased in as another bullet was fired. Clueless as to what type of monstrosity of a weapon this was, InuYasha swung blindly through the smoke. The aroma of the smoke overpowered that of the villain, and the fog was clogging his eyes.

InuYasha heard a scream as he realized that he cut the man in the thigh with Tetsaiga. InuYasha ran up to the door and tried to pull it open. It didn't work. He looked down. What is this strange, metal contraption on this door? InuYasha shot his claws upward. "Iron Reaver! Soul Stealer!" InuYasha yelled his attack as he thrust his razor sharp claws through the metal lock and broke it open. He knocked over the door and jumped in. "KAGOME!!!!!!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

InuYasha stopped when he saw Kagome. She was tied to a chair by her arms and feet. Her body was covered with bloody and gruesome cuts and bruises and gashes. Her right ankle was a deep purple and she had a black eye. She was so unconscious and pale, she looked completely ghost white. Red blood slowly trickled down her arms as her wrists continued to empty of blood. And to top it all off, she had messy hair, was looking extremely skinny, and was wearing nothing but a bra and underwear.

"Kagome… what the hell did these people do to you?" InuYasha worriedly bent his head to her chest and felt for a heart beat. He felt a very faint one. He cut her arms down and lightly slapped her face, softly calling her name. When nothing happened, he became frantic. "Kagome! Kagome! Kagome wake up!" When nothing happened, InuYasha picked her up from the chair and laid her on the floor.

InuYasha removed his Cloth of the Fire Rat coat from his upper body and placed it on Kagome. He picked her up in the way that a man picks up his new wife in order to carry her over the threshold after their wedding night.

InuYasha walked out of the building in the orange glow of the setting sun, encased with the glow, he looked like a superhero. Stealthily, he jumped up the building and onto the roof and headed for her home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

InuYasha burst through the door of the main Higurashi shrine. "Where do you take the injured in this era?"

Kagome's mother looked at the bundle of raven hair and red in InuYasha's arm and gasped. "The hospital! I'll give you a ride!" Mrs. Higurashi threw on her coat and ran out of her room and to her car. InuYasha and Mrs. Higurashi rushed off towards the hospital.

"What happened to my daughter?!" She asked frantically. InuYasha explained all that he had done, from how he followed her scent and found all of the clues leading to her location, to when he burst through the screen door of their shrine, not even 5 minutes ago.

"Oh my God! There has been a chain of rapes and murders, just like this one, in the past few months." Mrs. Higurashi burst into tears, "But, why Kagome?" InuYasha looked solemnly at Kagome, lying dead still in the back seat and felt a burst of tears coming on. If I hadn't been so obsessed with finding Kikyo, Kagome would've never come home early. And this would have never happened! InuYasha reached into the breast of his shirt and pulled out the small, wrapped gift that he had found given to him from Kagome.

Slowly, he untied the ribbon, and ripped off the paper. He opened the box and pulled out the gift. She had bought him a pork rind bone. The smallest tear dribbled down his cheek. She got into this mess, for me. She got kidnapped while buying a gift… for me! InuYasha put his head down in shame, for he didn't want to show his tears. In his opinion, it was a sign of weakness.

The car came to a screeching halt and Mrs. Higurashi announced, "We're here."

They jumped out of the car and InuYasha retrieved Kagome from the back seat. He picked her up again and rushed her inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kagome opened bleary eyes slowly and looked around a few days later. She was in a hospital room. She looked down and saw that she was wearing InuYasha's coat of the fire rat. She started crying remembering the events of the past few days and seeing InuYasha looking out the window.

Kagome sat up and the bed creaked. InuYasha turned around and in a flash, was right next to her, encasing her in a tight and affectionate hug. Kagome hugged him back and continued crying softly. InuYasha sat up and ever so gently, wiped the falling tear from Kagome's cheek. Kagome felt a sharp pain where the man punched her stomach repeatedly. She had bandages all over her body, a cast on her right ankle, and her wrists were wrapped up tightly. They were slightly stained with blood.

"I'm glad you're okay. I thought that I had lost you." InuYasha said sadly.

"I'm fine."

InuYasha shook his head, "No! Sorry. For yelling that I mean." InuYasha took a deep breath and continued. "If I hadn't left you for Kikyo, you wouldn't have gone home early."

"No, InuYasha, it's my fault. I got jealous of you and Kikyo, like I always do, and came home in a huff. I thought bad thoughts about you and Kikyo and felt horrible. So, I went to buy you a gift and as I was walking home, my bike got stolen and my shoe fell in a gutter. Then the guys came, so I tried to get away, and failed." InuYasha looked sad as he tried to imagine what it was like for Kagome throughout this whole experience. "I was so upset about how jealous I got that I didn't fight to my hearts content. I didn't act strong enough. I brought this upon myself. Not you! So don't think that!"

InuYasha spoke again. "You must've been scared, huh?" Kagome nodded. "Are you always jealous of me and Kikyo?" Kagome nodded again. Kagome… I was so worried about you, because… I love you! But I'm too scared that you don't love me too, to admit it.

"Yes, I am jealous…" because I love you InuYasha, but I'm nervous that you love Kikyo more than me, so I can't admit It. "It is because… I care about you and don't want you to get hurt again by Kikyo." InuYasha, I LOVE YOU! InuYasha and Kagome hugged again, both too naive as to each other's feelings. They both then thought the same thing, Maybe someday I shall tell you that I love you.

_Fin_


End file.
